Confusion and mistakes
by Santanaobsessed2608
Summary: Santana's been rejected by Britney. Will she keep trying or try to forget and get caught up in a huge mistake?   Quinntana friendship, Pucktana friendship/romance. Brittana  mainly memories. this is complete for now but there may be a sequel. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters from the series.

Chapter 1

I stared at Britney across the choir room. I couldn't believe Britney would reject me, _again. _Britney was keeping her gaze on Mr Shue, refusing to look at me.

I put my head in my hands feeling the tears prick at the side of my eyes and I felt a single tear trail down my face.

"Santana are you ok?" Mr Shuester asked concerned.

I didn't reply I just stood up and ran out of the room, heading straight to my car. I heard someone running behind me and I didn't stop until I reached my car, part of me knew who it would be even before I turned around.

"Santana!"

"What do you want Puckerman?"

"Whoa what's up with you?" Puck exclaimed.

"I'm just not in the mood alright?"

"Look Santana I'm not here cuz I want to mess around or anything I'm here because I care about you, I just wanna help."

"Alright, fine, I'm sorry."

"So what's up?"

"Britney."

"What about her?"

"I swear if you tell anyone this I will ends you Puckerman you got that?"

"I got it."

"Alright… I'm in love with Britney ok?"

"You… Are in love with Britney? That was not what I was expecting but it's ok I'll roll with that. So what's happened?"

"I told her that I loved her and she rejected me for Wheels."

"Did she say why?"

"She said she loved him too and she didn't want to hurt him. It's not the first time though."

"What do you mean it's not the first time?"

"She's rejected me before ok? She's done it before." I couldn't hold it in anymore I collapsed to the floor tears streaming down from my eyes. Puck was at my side in an instant, wrapping his strong arms around my shoulders.

"Everything's gonna be ok San. It's gonna be ok." He whispered, leaning his head against mine.

"Puck… We've been together before… Will you do this for me?"

"Do what?"

"Puck you know exactly what I mean."

"San as much as I love sex are you sure? Cuz I mean… You're really upset right now."

"I'm sure Puck just do this for me."

"Alright if you're sure, come on lets head back to my place." I stood up getting into the passenger side of my car and passing Puck my keys. "Do not crash my baby Puckerman."

"I won't!" Puck laughed.

Puck drove quickly to his house and jumped quickly out of the car running round to the passenger door and carrying me into his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters I only own the idea.

I stared up at the ceiling while Puck lay beside me panting.

"That was great." Puck laughed. "Do you regret it?"

"I'm not sure whether I regret it but it didn't _mean_ anything. It was just a distraction." I replied honestly.

"Did it work?"

"For a bit. I can't forget that I love her though Puck, I still have to stay with her."

"How long have you known you were in love with her?"

"Long enough. I've known it for a long time but I never admitted it to myself."

"Do you wanna skip school tomorrow?"

"What are we gonna go?"

"We're gonna go on a road trip. Just us two we're gonna ride to that lake we went to once and we're just gonna sit and talk. We can work out a song you can sing for Glee as well. One that shows what you really feel Santana, not one that ends up saying how much of a bitch you are. Ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks Puck, that sounds really good."

"Right. Come on we can't mope around here all day, I have a job."

"Puck, you clean pools. Re-arrange it?"

"Alright. Shall we go catch a movie or something?"

"No I wanna go do something proper like go… I don't know."

"How about we have a party?"

"As long as there's lots of alcohol that sounds like a good idea."

Puck rolled his eyes at me before laughing and walking out of the room. I stood up quickly pulling on my clothes while I waited for Puck to come back. When I was fully dressed I lay back down on the bed, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I had put my phone on silent when we got back to Puck's so that I could make sure we wouldn't get disturbed and as I checked it I was glad that I had. I had four new messages and two missed calls. Three of the messages were from Quinn along with the two missed calls and one message was from Britney.

Santana opened the messages one after the other reading Britney's first and moving on to Quinn's.

**San, where r u? B.**

**San are you ok? No one can find you and you're not answering your phone. Q.**

**San? We're all really worried where are you? Q.**

**San call us as soon as you get this! Is Puck with you? Q.**

Santana typed out a quick reply to Quinn, ('I'm fine Q and yeah Puck's with me. S.')

Almost as soon as Santana sent it she got a new message from Quinn.

**Santana! Where have you been? No one saw you and Puck after Glee you just ran out! Q.**

**Well we're fine Q. My phone was on silent. Don't tell Shue but we're skipping tomorrow. S.**

**San are you sure that's a good idea? He's gonna notice seeing as he knows you ran out today. Q.**

**Tell him I'm visiting family. Tell him my aunt's ill or something so I'm visiting her in London and Puck's with me. I don't care Q I can't come in tomorrow! I just need a day to escape; I'll be back the day after ok? S.**

**Fine I can tell I'm not gonna change your mind I'll cover you as long as you come back the day after. Q.**

**I will. S.**

I threw my phone down on the bed and sat up when Puck came back into the room. He smiled down at me, "The party's sorted."

"Who's coming?" I asked.

"I just invited the cheerio's and the jocks."

"Not Glee club?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see them after today…" Puck said slowly, "I mean I can invite them if you want…"

"No, don't that's alright. Is Britney coming?"

"No, I didn't call her cuz she would have brought the glee club."

"Thanks Puck." I smiled, "When's the party start?"

"Eight?"

"What time is it now?"

"Seven." Puck laughed,

"Puck!" I exclaimed, "I need to get a dress!"

"Don't worry San, you've left so many here over the years. Far cupboard."

"Thanks." I walked over to the far cupboard where Puck said he kept my dresses and pulled out a tight fitting green dress and a pair of high heels. I turned round and looked at Puck expectantly but he didn't move. "Are you gonna watch me change?"

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Puck! Get out!" I laughed, throwing a shoe at him.

Puck jumped up barely dodging the shoe and hurried out of the room, "Alright I get it, I get it." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters I only own the idea's.

"Santana! Are you ready yet? Everyone's gonna be here soon!" Puck complained, shouting up from the bottom of the stairs

"Alright I'm coming!" I shouted back, walking out of Puck's room to the top of the stairs and walking down them. Puck wolf-whistled as I approached him and I smirked back. "Good to know I've still got it Puckerman."

"You never lost it." Puck winked at me.

"I figured that out earlier." I laughed, walking towards the door when I heard someone knock. As I opened the door I found myself face to face with Britney. "What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I was worried about you. You ran out of rehearsal and didn't come back."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Britney. Please just leave, I can't talk to you about this."

"Santana, this isn't fair you're not even giving me a chance to explain…"

"Not giving you chance? Don't you think I've given you enough chances? Do you know how many times you've hurt me? What's not fair is you coming here and asking me what is wrong. You know exactly what is wrong now please leave me alone." I slammed the door in her face before running up the stairs and lying face down, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"San." Puck whispered, sitting down on the bed beside me. "Are you ok?"

"As ok as I'm gonna be Puck. Did you know she was coming?"

"No I didn't. I swear."

"Alright." I stood up walking over to Puck's mirror and fixing my make-up. "Right I need a drink."

Puck nodded and held out his hand to me. I took it gratefully before walking down the stairs, Puck at my side. He let go of my hand when we reached the bottom, walking into the kitchen to get me a drink while I went to open the door as I heard someone knocking. I opened the door to see a huge group of jocks and cheerleaders stood on the porch and I stepped to the side to let them in. As I looked over their heads I couldn't help notice Britney watching from her car but as she saw me she pulled out and drove quickly away. I felt a familiar ache in my chest as I watched her leave but I pretended not to be affected shutting the door and heading back into the party. Someone had turned the music on full blast and I soon found myself dancing in the middle of the group. Puck pushed his way through the crowd to my side and passed me a drink.

"What is it?" I yelled to him, fighting to be heard over the music.

"Vodka and orange. Is that ok? I made it strong." He yelled back.

"It's perfect. Shall we go to the kitchen?"

Puck nodded before dragging me back through the mass of people crowding his living room. We sat down talking until midnight, stopping every so often while Puck fixed us both another drink. We had both had way too much to drink and we knew that no one could go home so we just left everyone passed out in the living room while we headed back up to Puck's room. Puck passed out almost instantly but I set my alarm so that we could get everyone up for school the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters, only the idea's =). Sorry if this ended up going in a different direction that i had planned... i think it works better this way. **_

Puck and I had made sure that everyone got to school on time trying to make sure they had sobered up enough to get there. When everyone had set off Puck and I jumped in his truck and drove the opposite way up towards the lake. The journey took us an hour and as soon as we got there we jumped out and walked down the pier. "Santana are you ok?" Puck asked while we sat, our feet dangling over the edge of the pier into the sea.

"I'm not sure Puck, I know I love Britt but I can't keep waiting for her to be ready."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I think I need to move on. I still get that ache in my chest when she leaves again and I know that will never go away but she's never fully going to be mine. I get that now."

"So how are you gonna move on?"

"Maybe like this." I pulled Puck's head down to mine and pressed my lips against his.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against my lips.

"Puck. I love Britney but I've always loved you too, I always came back, part of me knew Britney would never be mine. This isn't just another hook up for me Puck, I love you."

"I love you too San, please promise me you won't leave me if Britney changes her mind." Puck had his head resting against mine and I could see in his eyes that he meant it.

"Puck, I promise, I've been hurt by her too many times ever to go back."

Puck pressed his lips forcefully against mine and I kissed him back, the kiss was desperate, eventually Puck slowed it down and pulled back. "Santana, if we're gonna do this can we take it slow? I know we've already done everything but I just want to do this properly."

"We can go at whatever speed you want baby. Should we head back?"

"I don't know, it's up to you. I did promise you we could choose a song though. Shall we do that first?"

"Yeah. Lets go choose one." Puck smiled.

We walked hand in hand back along the pier towards Puck's car. Puck climbed in and plugged in his iPod, turning his music right up before jumping back out and walking to my side. Puck held out his hand to me as _common denominator_ started blasting out over his speakers, he pulled me close to him and began singing along.

"_**Just a fraction of your love fills the air,**_

_**And I fall in love with you all over again,**_

_**You're the light that feeds the sun in my world,**_

_**I'd face 1000 years of pain, for my girl."**_

I smiled up at Puck and whispered, "Is this the song you're singing?"

"I don't know." He admitted breaking off from his singing, "Do you want me to?"

"I think I do." I admitted.

"Then yes it is. Lets find your song."

I jumped into the car, looking through Puck's playlist. "Puck will you do a duet with me?"

"What song is it?"

"Cher Lloyd's With Ur Love?"

"Alright, yeah sure I'll sing that with you."

_**Please review =) hope you like it =).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I think this story has gone a bit different to what I originally planned... I jut though I'd let you know to me Quinn never got pregnant in this story. It should be clear why after this chapter but i forgot to put it in the summary, I havent worked out how to change it yet. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee I only own the idea's =).**_

Puck and I had just finished singing our song and everyone was clapping nervously.

"Look," I started, "Puck and I are together ok? I'm clearing that up cuz I don't get why you guys are looking so nervous." I stared around the group daring someone to challenge it.

"Santana, no one's questioning it." Quinn promised, "It's just a shock for us that's all."

"Alright, thanks Quinn." I looked around the room again and my eyes came to rest on Britney who had jealousy flaring up in her eyes, 'No! She doesn't get to be jealous! She broke up with me!' I thought before turning to Puck, I was surprised to realize that his eyes were on Britney as well but he looked angry. "Puck," I whispered, "Leave it. Come on lets go."

I took Puck's hand in mine and pulled him out into the corridor. We walked in silence down the hall until we reached the door and he turned me towards him, "I'm sorry San but I don't see why she was jealous, she was an idiot for not letting you love her."

"It's ok. I was annoyed with her too don't worry." I kissed Puck quickly, "Lets just get outta here. They don't get to judge us."

"Alright." Puck kissed me back before dragging me out to his car. We pulled out of the car park driving back to Puck's house where I had been staying for the past few days while his parents were away. "My folks are back tomorrow."

"All right I'll move my stuff out tonight don't worry. They can know about us though yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Actually I need to ring Quinn tonight is it ok if I spend tonight with her?"

"Yeah it's fine babe."

"Thanks Puck." I kissed him again before running inside to grab my stuff. I emptied out the drawer Puck had cleared for me, leaving the picture of us on his bed.

Puck waited for me in the car and I jumped in beside him. We drove in silence to Quinn's house, it broken only by me calling Quinn to check that it was ok for me to come over. I leaned over to kiss Puck when we pulled up and he kissed me back. Slowly I pulled away stroking his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered, "Love you."

"Love you too baby." I climbed out of the car waving as he pulled away before I walked up to the Fabray's front door and knocked.

Quinn answered smiling when she saw me, "Hey S."

"Hey Q."

Quinn led me up to her room and we sat down on her bed. "What's up S?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well, you remember when I ran out of glee?"

"Yeah…"

"That was cuz of Britney. I… I told her I loved her and… she rejected me. It's not the first time but I'm sick of waiting for her. I love Puck I really do, that night I asked him to have sex with me, you know to take my mind off it? That's sort of when we got together, we had a party that night, Britney came over but I kicked her out. We didn't get too pissed cuz we knew we'd have to get everyone to school the next day and we just talked, it was really nice just to talk to him." I was already crying by this point but I forced myself to continue as she smiled at me, "We dropped everyone off the next day and then bunked off, we went up to the lakes, remember I used to tell you about him taking me there?" Quinn nodded. "We sat by on the pier talking about what I want to do and I told him I wanted to move on from Britney… with him. We kissed and promised we'd take this slow even though we've been together before and we have done although I've been staying with him for two weeks now, since that day. I'm moving home cuz his folks are coming back but…" I broke off and hung my head, letting the tears flow freely.

"But what Santana?"

"Quinn… I think I'm pregnant."

_**I hope you like it! I have the next chapter ready but i'll put it on later, i'll leave you with this one for now please review =) I'm also going to put the next chapter of my other fan fiction on, I'm sorry it took me so long with that one but I was distracted when this idea came into my head. =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry I haven't been updating quite as quickly I'm trying but my work's catching up to me cuz I keep focusing on this... I know I'm an idiot but this is more fun ;) Hope you like it :) **

"Quinn…_ I think I'm pregnant."_

Quinn stared at me, "Are you… Are you sure?" She stammered.

"I don't know." I began crying again, feeling a tear roll down my cheek, "Can I do the test here? I was too scared to do it by myself."

"Yeah go Santana, I'll help you through this don't worry,"

"Thanks Q."

I walked back out five minutes later with the two tests I had convinced myself to do. I showed Quinn the two pregnancy tests asking her to tell me the result and she looked at them nervously. "I'm so sorry Santana, you're pregnant." She hugged me close and I took deep breaths forcing myself to calm down.

"Will he stay with me? I can't get an abortion Q, I just can't."

"San I saw the way Puck looked at you today, if you let him he'll stay with you forever. You need to tell him."

"My parents are gonna kick me out."

"You can live here? I doubt Puck's parents will let you live there…"

"No, I know what I'm going to do. I'm eighteen, I've been saving up for a house for as long as I can remember, I'm gonna buy a house, Puck can live with me if he wants if he doesn't then that's fine but I'm moving out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Q, I've wanted to move out my whole life! My parents will flip when they found out about this so I'm gonna buy a house first."

"Ok San."

"I'm gonna call the estate agents."

"San shouldn't you wait till tomorrow?"

"No. I've had this house in reserve for almost a year now, this just gives me a reason to buy it."

**QUINN'S POV:**

I watched Santana chat away on her phone about the house until she hung up looking satisfied. "I got it." She smiled.

"When do you move in?"

"As soon as possible. I'm gonna start tomorrow, can you help? I'll get Puck to help too."

"Yeah sure."

"Ok night Q."

Santana climbed in on the other side of my bed sending a quick text to Puck

Before I saw her breathing slow and I realized she must be asleep. "Night S." I whispered back.

**SANTANA'S POV:**

I texted Puck when I was done on the phone with the estate agent.

_**Night baby love you see you tomorrow. San. Xoxo.**_

I could feel Quinn's eyes on me and it unnerved me but I closed my eyes to go to sleep. Just as I drifted I heard her whisper, "Night S." But I didn't think I was meant to hear so I went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to Quinn's music and guessed it was her alarm. "Q." I muttered, "Turn it off."

"San you do realize that's been playing for almost an hour and we have like half an hour to get to school." Quinn laughed.

"Q how is that funny?" I jumped out of bed grabbing her hairbrush and combing my hair quickly. She was sat at her desk drawing and as I got dressed I walked up behind her to glance at her artwork. "You drew me sleeping?" I complained.

She jumped suddenly, covering her work, not having realized I was behind her. I just turned chuckling to myself as I zipped up my cheerio's top and pulled on my skirt. "You're not gonna fit into that forever San." She said without turning round.

It took me a minute to work out what she was talking about before images of the previous night flew back into my mind. "Oh my god! I still need you to help me move today and I have to tell Puck…"

Telling Puck was easier than I thought, he reacted well and he even said he'd move in with me. We sat down at the lunch table after we'd talked and he held my hand under it, smiling at me. I'd decided to tell everyone because I didn't want my dad to do it, I knew that he was already wondering why I was moving out but I'd refused to tell him, knowing I wanted Puck there. Puck agreed to come with me and help me move out all I have to do now is tell my dad…

**Hopefully the next chapter will be on soon no matter how much I have to work! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This took so long to put up! Sorry i've had so much work, it sucks i'll try to update more often from now on although i can't promise anything... Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee... :( people who do are very lucky!**

Puck sat down next to me while my parents sat opposite us. We were all sat around my kitchen table, me worrying whether this would be the last time I sat at this table.

"What is it Santana?" My mother asked, sounding slightly impatient.

"Fine then, I'm just gonna say it. I'm pregnant."

My mother and father stared at me for a minute before my mother got up and ran from the room crying.

"I thought we raised you better than that Santana." My father glared at me.

"I'm sorry Papa, I never meant to get pregnant."

"That doesn't matter. You need to leave this house. Go pack your things, I told you about this Santana."

"Fine. I'll go." I leveled his glare. "I don't even care anymore, unless I grew up to be exactly like you then you would have never accepted me anyway! Seeing as we're putting it all out there, I had a girlfriend for a long time while you were off trying to make the perfect daughter out of me, I'm with Puck now so maybe that'll make you a tiny bit happy but I really don't care. Never contact me again."

I dragged Puck upstairs and grabbed my bags, quickly shoving everything into them leaving behind the only picture of me with my mother and father I had.

**Sorry this is so short by the way... i thought that sentence was the perfect ending for the chapter... Tell me what you think :)**

"Do you not want that San?" Puck asks me.

"No." I reach out for the picture taking it out of the frame and ripping me out of the middle leaving a hole where I had been in that photo then I put the picture back in the frame, with me missing. I left the photo on my bed as I left, Puck helping me to carry my bags.

I got into the car with Puck and he drove off. I never looked back.


End file.
